


Beastial Tendencies

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Harems, M/M, That is a lot of skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: You know, being a Lamia isn't bad, but skeleton Lamia? In this AU? Well, I would say I am screwed, but being three times the size of a gorilla makes me think otherwise. Especially since I can apparently use photosynthesis to prevent myself from starving
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up freezing and alone two weeks ago. I had panicked at first. After a bit I realized something was different, I was a massive skeleton Lamia, a Sans type at that. I had about a four meter long thick tail and it had shimmering emerald scales. But not only that, I was strong. I was able to crack coconuts with my fist or just crush them and eat them with my teeth. My skeletal upper body had a huge amount of strength despite the lack of muscle. 

There is more to it than that though. I found out something that, well to put it honestly, horrified me. I was an Omega. I didn't really understand what my instincts were telling me at first. But I did eventually. Most of what I did early on was governed by my instincts after all. First I made a nest on the beach. Because it was my perceived it as my safest location, the weird part being that I made sure to leave access to the sun. I realized three days later that I was absorbing energy from the sun. I figured that out after I slept all day and woke up filling completely full at night. Thus I became nocturnal. 

After a day or two my logical mind noticed that the waves were getting closer and would start to reach my nest, it was built too close to the beach, my internal instincts practically screamed at me to move inwards to the mainland. So I doved deep into the forest. Moving at night should be a bit dangerous, but I did have night vision. I found territorial markings everywhere. I had to navigate an invisible maze of territory before finally reaching the stone mountain on the inner parts of the land, and started to dig myself some materials out of the wall. I mostly relied on pure instinct to summon my bonepickaxe. I used multiple bone constructs to support my tunneling as I slowly networked underground. I started on that a week ago. 

Now we reach present time, two weeks after I arrived on this island. I had a wonderful nest with tall stone walls with a hidden mechanism for me to get in an out. A large amount of sticks and what could only be described as natural brown clay was used to build me a home, next to my nest that is. It's for winter if winter is a thing in this world. It's got a lot of inbuilt natural heating that would spread from the fire pit. Don't ask me how I knew to build this place. As I haven't got a friggin clue. I shared a rough idea with myself, and then suddenly I was immediately working on it. 

I don't know why I am recounting all of this either. I am just sort of lazing about sunbathing in my nest. My only territory here. I even magically marked the area of my walls and my home... You know, I made a hovel for winter, but I have no real food storage. Even if I feed off the sun we could have snowstorms or just rain on a ordinary day. I will have to scavenge for some plantable materials soon then. Heh. I will do it la- nevermind, instincts are screaming at me to get moving. Apparently anything related to survival will just make me move.

Well, I guess that is fine. Not like I can do anything about it. It's helpful anyways. I slither to the stone button on the wall and press it, opening the small stone gate. I slithered out of my nest. Then I stuck my forked purple tongue out. 

-???'s POV-

Drool my jaws as I hunted. My pack needed food. There wasn't much food in my territory, thus I came into Edge's territory. They would pick a fight over it, but there was no choice. There weren't many animals in hi- 

Omega?

*Sniff*

I followed the scent. Carefully and silently, leading me to a massive skeleton... With a tail. One of the snakes are this far south? An Omega at that? I watched as the Omega reached into the tree, grabbing a yellow seed... And proceed to peel it before straight eating it. That was edible? They had dozens of trees with similar seeds back home. 

I followed the Omega as it went deeper in. Not entering Edges or our territory. It avoided the marks like the plague. Considering it how much magic it had, it well fed. It kept grabbing various seeds and putting it into some sort of pouch it was holding in one hand. Then it found something that Sweets would love to have. It summoned a bone and cut the sticks close to the bottom. Instead of just ripping it out of the side of the river. It places it into it's basket of seeds and moved on.

I followed it for a long time before it finally decided to backtrack, towards me. It stretched out. I hid, and kept quiet as it snuck back home. I naturally followed the Omega. Till it reached a stone cropping... And the cropping opened, showing the smallest glimpse of a nest before it closed. I want that Omega... How. It is bigger than me. And I am larger the size of any of the skeletons in any of the packs. Even the lizards in the north aren't that size. And they typically live underground. 

Still, I know where I can get food now. With the amount of those seeds around we should be able to eat till we are filled.

-Back to MCs view-

Magical Bananas are awesome. There are a lot of Fruit trees in the forest. An absurd amount at that. Plus the number of edible roots and unknown vegetables. Some of these fruits seem to have questionable things with them, like the blue apple looking one giving me a feeling of arousal just by smelling it. Yea, have to be careful with the more magical fruits. Lots of things that I am pretty sure shouldn't be able to grow here is here as well, such as cactus fruit. Didn't touch that thing, but I was able to get an idea of how magic has changed the environment in this world. 

Still, I hated being outside my nest. At first it was fine, but I felt like I was being watched after a few minutes and that feeling didn't go away till I got home. At least I got what I wanted. Next up is to make a working pipe for water. That will be a long and annoying project. I looked up at the dimming sky. I suppose I'm not tired yet, I can probably work on piping... After I make a digging tool that is. A bone shovel should do well enough. Hmm. I suppose I can't just start digging, I need to make some pipes. I guess I need to carve out some stone pipes. I am so happy I am absurdly powerful right now. I have a frigging ton of work to do, and if I was still human? Well it would take months to do what I am doing. 


	2. Mine Now

My survival instincts have been pushing me to attempt every idea I may have, thus I have been constantly working on my home. The piping leads directly to the river. I had to make multiple natural filters half way that will need to be replaced weekly depending on how much I use. It's being piped into a basin inside my nest. Took only two days to set up. Originally I was having trouble with it, but if I set the pipe up with the Intent to pull water my internal magic will make it work. I imagine it's.more complicated than that though. I had to bury the stone piping underground so it wouldn't freeze, that doesn't always work, but it helps. 

I got worried at one point though, I sensed the presence of a full on pack when I made it back home and locked my gate. Thus I haven't left home ever since. Focusing inwards I dug into the hill, using the stone to make bricks for my house. Or hovel. Honestly I am not sure what to call that monstrosity. I have been digging underneath it and have been using the dirt to expand the farms. I have a regular current feeding the farm. Honestly, everything is developing smoothly. I even made a freezer using intent. Magic is extremely useful, too bad my way of using it is so crude. 

I should stay inside for a bit. Another pack like the one I sensed earlier could cause me trouble. Not to mention I think the birds are eyeing me. Weird to think, but I swear I saw them flash at one point. Still, I should be fine. I may be an Omega, but I am still way more powerful than a normal Omega. So I went back into the mine and kept digging. I have dozens of bone constructs support structures.

-POV Horror- 

The seeds being edible changed things. It wasn't as filling as meat. But there was a lot of it. Turning our desolate land into a paradise. I let the pack know about the intelligent Omega and we agreed, an Omega would be beneficial for the pack, even if it was a snake. 

We shortly ran into a problem. The walls the Omega had built around the nest were tall, and the mountain it was built into was too tall to climb into. We had no access to the Omega. I could smell it's scent as well, intoxicating. The good thing is that the Omega had no pack mates. The only smell was the Omega. You could barely smell the territory it had marked inside the stone walls. 

Attempting to go under it might work. But that would alert the Omega. He would rather have every advantage he could. An Omega with that much power won't accept an Alpha easily. 

\---

We waited outside till nightfall, eyeing the stone wall... And then it clicked, and it came out. The Omega glowed green. It had pink and purple eyelight's and despite being a snake, very tiny fangs. It was beautiful, and it's intoxicating scent spread. It was sweet... Fuck-

I watched as Sweets bounded toward the Omega, it's reaction was faster than I could react too. It used its tail to grab and hold Sweets. I signaled to Sugar and Berror to calm. Observing the reaction to Sweets.

\---POV Switch to MC--- 

I had just left my house to gather wood, needed it some carving and furniture that wasn't stone. And another Skeleton bound to me. It was smaller, a Papyrus type, naturally I caught it using my tail, and I examined it. The skeleton was doglike, one eye was blind and it was scared. I think this is Swap Horror Papyrus. The skeleton kept on smelling me as I held it. I couldn't really smell without sticking out my tongue... I pulled him up to me. And then I stuck my tongue out. Smoke, Blood, Hunger. 

How do I do this? Healing. I place my hand over my socket. And I focus, Sight, Repair, Vision. I repeat that in my head as I feel my magic move. My hand glows green and eventually, I lower my hand. The skeleton now has a red and white eyelight. 

I flicked my tongue at him, as I drop him on the ground. I smell more skeletons... I need safety. I bring myself to my full height. Finally getting a clear view into my surroundings. A pack. They were observing me. How to handle this? Hmm. 

I reach my hand at them, and call upon my magic, and pull them to me. They yipped as they were pulled out of the bushes infront of me. 

I hiss, "why are you here."

The biggest one stands up. The Alpha. 

"we saw someone was here, so we decided to visit."

I laugh. "You really expect me to believe that? You were all hiding for a while weren't you. Waiting for me to approach. Then you would jump me, and what? Kill me?"

"we had no intentions like that."

I grin, bringing my fangs to bear. "You seem to think I will believe you... Oh well. Since you have tried to fight me, I will take something of yours." I can feel nervousness radiating off of them. They don't believe they can beat me when I am this alert. "This Beta is mine now." I say, my tail curled around Horrorswap Papyrus. I can see HorrorSwap Blue barely holding back his wish to attack... Horrorswap Papyrus is looking extremely happy though. I fall back into nest. Horrorswap Pap in tail. Slamming the button on my way end. Closing the gate. 

I can feel magic activating as their attacks slam into the gate. I fall back into the nest. Now that I have an idea of what I am dealing with I don't think I will have a problem. I grab a ripe apple from my stock and then enter the nest of foliage, sticks, and cottonlike material that constitutes my nest. I circle around the Papyrus. 

I hiss, "Sleep." And warm up my magic. He happily obliges, I think. I hold the beta close to me. I have been extremely touch starved since I woke up. I think my race is naturally touchy and I have been alone since I woke up. It will be a bit before I personally fall asleep... But I don't mind holding someone in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

The Papyrus type skeleton wasn't happy when we woke up. Mainly because I went straight back to work. I was working on venting for the house for when I made the heating pit.

I look at the Skeleton. "What is your name?"

He looks up to me. Focusing. "Sweets."

"Sweets huh. My name is Craft." Well, not really, but I woul rather not use my old name. 

"Craft. Craft. Craft."

He kept repeating my name. Testing it? Maybe?

"You okay there Sweets?"

"I am alright Craft... What now?"

My smile came back. "We work. Come."

I lead him to a plot where I have sticks forming a square. "I need you to dig till the top of this stick is at the same level as the earth. See these sticks? You need to dig within the area. You can dump the dirt in a pile next to it. I will figure out where to use it once your done."

He looks a me, confused. 

"What, did you think you would be doing nothing? I got a friggin ton of work to do. I would rather get as much done as possible."

He shrugged and took the shovel I held out to him. Then he started digging. While he does that I will work on getting a tower built. I don't have enough wood to make an easy watch tower, so I will have to build using stone. Annoying, but I can do it. Just takes time. I head towards my chiselling area and begin to carve stones. 

\---

Horror felt the familiar surge of Sweets magic as he teleported to the den. 

"What did you find out?" He felt like smacking the goofy grin off Sweets face. 

"His name is Craft, and he works a lot. From what I saw on top of being good at healing he also was able to build things with relative ease. His nest is warmer than anything I ever have been in and he's completely harmless."

Scav(Horrorswapfell Papyrus) snorted, "As if I would fucking believe that Sweets."

"I checked him. 0 xp. He hasn't hurt anyone."

That made everyone quiet down. No one on the mainland had no xp. XP and LV showed how strong you were. Even Classic had LV, and he was beyond lazy. 

"And, from what I saw? He has no clue how to shortcut. Anyways, I have to hurry if you want me to go back in there, he has things he is working on."

Berror spoke up, "SO HES NOT LETTING YOU LAZE AROUND?"

"No, infact currently he is having me dig. I took a look at him before I left and he was breaking stones. Likely to fix the wall or something."

Horror focused. "Our mate seems to work a lot."

Berror frowned, "He's not our mate yet. You have seen that he won't come easily." 

Horror put his hand on the scarring. A remnant of the fight with the Sirens on the west side of the territory. 

"YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS. IF WE CAN'T FORCE IT, THEN WHY DON'T WE TRY TO ACTUALLY WOO THE OMEGA?" Classy(HorrorswapfellSans). 

Sugar sighed, "We Would Prefer That Classy, But Everyone Has Been Terrified Of Us, How Are We Supposed To Do That."

"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING BLIND? LOOK AT HOW HE TREATED SWEETS. HE DIDN'T LOOK AT US WITH DISGUST OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT." Classy, said, clutching at his his fist.

Sugars eyelights turned into Stars. "REALLY." 

Classy smacked himself on the head. "FORGOT ABOUT YOUR VISION SUGAR, ANYWAYS YES. NOT ONLY DID I NOT FEEL REVOLTION FROM THE OMEGA HE SEEMED FASCINATED BY SWEETS. I EVEN CHECKED THEM WHEN THEY WERE HOLDING SWEETS, ACCORDING TO THE CHECK THEY HAD NEVER SEEN A SKELETON OTHER THAN THEMSELVES BEFORE." 

Horror contemplated aloud, "If that's the case... Then they have no idea what a skeleton is supposed to look like. Meaning they won't be terrified of us... If that's the case, does anyone know how to woo a mate?" 

All he got was a bunch of blank stares.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets was addicted to, well, sweets. I took out the sugar cane stalks I didn't plant and gave it to him. He's been chewing on it since. 

I meanwhile kept working. I don't think I dislike working anymore, as it is the only thing I can do, or just lay down and be bored all day. So I watered the plants plots in the mornings, used dirt and stone bricks to make more plots, and started to raise my tower, slowly but surely. I did have to make a cementish mix using clay, adhesive leaves, water and stone pebbles. It wasn't the best, but it would work. 

  
After I finish this tower I am going to go out to the river and start working on the frame for a sawmill. Then I will work on making a furnace before finally smelting a saw when I found some iron. Heh, good thing I absorb energy from light. Else I would be so tired from the constant work. 

  
Damn, need wood. I need wood to build supports in the tower. I could use bones, but it wouldn't work as well and I would be exhausted from it. The bone supports in my mine took a frigging ton of bones to prevent collapsing. I am making dozens of crossbeams and support beams out of bones and bones don't work all the well the more weight on them, so I need to switch to wooden beams and then iron when I get the chance. 

  
"Sweets, come."

  
The skeleton bounded over. "Yes Craft?"

  
Oddly respectful and attentive. "Come with me, it's time to gather wood." He looks confused... Eh he will see what I mean.

"Follow me, and take this." I say while handing him a saw made out of bone.   
I press the button that opened the gate and slithered out, Sweets following me, then I leave the clearing around my base and head into the forest. 

It takes a few minutes before I am able to find a suitable tree. "Here we go... Hmm. Sawing this down feel like to much work... Give me a moment."  
I curl around the base of the tree. And I begin to crush it. In moments I hear cracking. I go to the side where Sweets is and begin to push using my weirdly strong strength. It takes a few moments before the tree gives out, falling away from us... Frigging heck, it hurt my tail.

"FRAISICKMAR." I hiss out. Some of the magic blood seeps out of my wounded tail.   
"Ok that may not have been the best friggin idea... Come help me carry this Sweets we need to get it back to the nest.   
"Sweets?"

  
He is next to my tail trying to heal it with green magic... That's nice and all, but I am pretty sure you don't know how to heal a crushing wound Sweets. 

  
I pick him up. "Sweets I will be fine. Come on and help me carry this thing. Need the wood."

  
"But your hurt, I can heal you!" 

  
"This little thing? Relax I can take a lot more damage than that. I will take care of it back at the nest." He doesn't look at ease. "Sweets I will take care of it back at the nest. I would rather avoid staying outside my nest for longer than needed." 

  
He does not look happy as he help pick up the other end of the tree. It takes a few minutes before we are able to finally haul it back to the nest... Which I accidentally left unlocked. Heh, relax Craft. It's only been a few minutes. It's not like there is anyone that snuck inside. 

  
I stick my ecto tongue, tasting and smelling the air. Lots of scents... And I haven't identified any of them yet. Heh, don't be paranoid Craft, get the tree inside and then break it down. That is all we need to do... There is Horror. He is sitting between me and my nest...then he got up and started dancing... I am pretty sure that's a snake mating dance... 

  
I look at Sweets, "He does know I am a water Lamia, not a land Lamia right? Mating dances don't really interest me." I found that after swimming a bit. He looks at Horror. 

  
"I am pretty sure he doesn't know. It's pretty funny though isn't it." I look at the skeleton and hiss with laughter. 

  
"Extremely so. Now come on, I got a lot of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

  
I ended up with a guest... I had to heal my tail with a large amount of healing magic, so now I had to actually eat from my reserves. Thus it was lunch time... And these skeletons like to ask questions.

  
"Hey Craft, what is the difference between a sea Lamia and a land Lamia?" Horror, who I found out was actually named Horror asked.

  
I put my hand to my skull. "Well, besides instincts, a Land Lamia can dig with ease and can go underground a in a few moments, their territory is often filled with holes so they can escape in a moment's notice. As a Water Lamia my specialty is water, In water I can move extremely quickly for short periods of time. It's normally used to hunt for food underwater areas, my shimmering scales typically used to attract prey." 

  
"So, like the Mers?" Horror thought aloud.

  
Hmm. "Kind of. Mers are primarily aquatic and can't go on the surface often at all without being submerged in water. And despite being more adept at hunting in underwater areas I feel safer on land, regardless of how fast I am on water."

  
"Where is your pack?" Sweets going for the hard hitting questions. 

  
"I... Am not certain. I may have had a pack, but my memories from beyond two weeks ago are foggy. So it is an uncertain aspect." I reply before swallowing down a yellow apple. Very tasty. 

  
They looked at each other. Horror spoke first. "Would you be interesting in joining our pack?" 

  
I hiss in laughter, "Are you really that desperate for a mate?"

  
They nodded... So I thought about it. Honestly I could resist, and probably succeed in resisting. But what would the point of that be? My human morals are saying no, but my instincts are basically screaming to form a pack, as a pack means help, assistance in my preparations. Plus in my scenting I didn't smell a single female or Omega in their pack, only Alphas and Betas, meaning if they don't find a mate, the pack will soon die out in a few centuries... Wow, we can live for a frigging long time. 

  
Hmm. Decisions... I circle around Horror, and pick him up with my tail. "I am possibly willing to join you, but first... You and your pack will need to assist me. I have a lot of preparations to make before this nest is truly a nest, so your pack mates will assist me in making this nest perfect, if it is successful, "The one who contributes the most I will be willing to mate with first." Goodbye morals.

  
I let Horror to the ground gently. "I will get back to working after I eat... You can gather if you truly wish to assist me." 

In a moment they are gone. I taste the air... Hmm. Teleportation does leave a smell. Interesting.


	6. Wait what's that? A chapter!

In another world, having a bunch of monstrous scary skeletons outside my home would be terrifying. But that is in another world. In this world I am a giant lamia with a freaking ton of magic and the ability to get more just by sleeping or lying down in the sun. Yeah. Things were good, although I am almost always busy currently. Everything I do is for the sake of survival. Processing foods, creating drums, making stone pipes, mining into the mountain. Everything requires work and care. Not to mention I am having to increase the number of supports for my mining escapades. I am too busy to be bored and I am constantly working on something to improve my lifestyle. Now I got a pack assisting me. 

There was a horrortale pair from almost each possible timeline, Horror Underswap, Horror Undertale, Horror Fellswap, Horror Underfell. Eight pairs. Each one suffering from undernourishment and lack of magic. I suppose I should go with the introductions, first off we got Horror, Horrortale Sans. Horror is massive, nearly twice the size of any other skeleton. Only barely reaching me in my normal movement position. He had a hole in his head and sharp teeth, also his eyelights were normally dimmed unless excited or he had eaten a lot. Then we got his brother, Sugar. 

Sugar is Horrortale Papyrus. He’s tall, but surprisingly smaller than Sans. Might be an attribute of being a Beast Papyrus. He is calm, yet excitable as hell, and very naked. In fact, I just realized, we all aren’t wearing anything. Just showing off our bones. I am not sure how it took me so long to notice with the massive erection Scav had. But every one of us was naked, I am suddenly very aware of this... Eh, I already told my normal morals to screw off, why the heck are they back. It’s gonna be fine. Anyways, Sugar is extremely blind. Will likely need some healing done. Infact, all of them need some healing. 

Next up we got the second largest skeleton. Berror. This would be the Underswap version of Horror. And it shows. The dude is big, strong, and his innocent personality he normally has? Almost completely gone. He’s been looking over Sweets ever since they arrived. He is an Alpha just like Horror, I imagine imagine the fight for Pack Leader must of been interesting. If there even was one. 

Then we got Classy. The only Sans variant here that doesn’t have a Horror based name. This Fellswap variant is exactly as his name says. Classy. Has been a perfect gentle skelly since arrival. His brother Scav however, not so much. Scav is tall, but annoying. Ever since they arrived hes been sending his arousal at me. Not doing much to hide it other. It might even work, if my instincts weren’t so set on making future structures that will assist in survival. On another note, I found out something interesting. I wasn’t just a Sans type. I’m a Swap Sans type. Yea, that may be the source of my near infinite need to keep on doing something all the time. It’s surprisingly easy to tell once you observe the differences between the two. Which means there is a possibility I have a Papyrus out there looking for me... I can’t remember them though, so it might be problematic if they do find me, or if they are even looking. Although, I would probably have a similar situation if I was a Undertale Sans as well. 

Hmm. It’ll be fine. I can always blame things on memory loss, which is true. Anyways, next up we got the Underfell Variant, Slaughter and Virolent. These guys are the Underfell variants... and the quietest ones of the bunch. Horrorfell Sans is a mess, cracks are all along his bones, and it looks like hes been through more of a hell than standard Horrortale Sans. Hasn’t even been sending signals at me. Virolent is the smallest Papyrus here. And he’s just as quiet. They were all quiet as I judged them. 

“You all need healing. Slaughter, come here.” 

They glance at me. 

“I’m going to heal you, while I’m healing you, the rest will go on tasks I have set them on.”

“really?” Wow, he sounds like he might bolt. 

“Yeah, you look like your about to collapse to the wind. I’m not very comfortable letting you go out on your own. Come here.” He approaches slowly, and I encircle him in my coils. I make sure hes comfortable, I taste him. Smoke, fire, and the slight scent of mustard. Then I get to focusing, Mend, Heal, Repair, Fix, Help, Mend, Heal, Repair, Fix, Help, Mend, Heal, Repair, Fix, Heal. 

I feel my magic drain at extreme rates while my magic. Then my mind starts to go blank as the last of my reserves leave me...

*snore...*

\----

HorrorFell Sans POV:

“Help me Horror! I’m stuck.” He had been encircled by the skeleton lamia for a while now, and it took a minute for everyone to realize the large lamia had fallen asleep after entangling him. 

“Relax Slaughter, it’s likely the most contact you’ve ever had with a Omega.” Horror replied, hiding his laughter. The rest of the pack were out hunting for meat. Horror and Virolent had stayed to watch over the Omega and the Beta. The pack had a lot of Alphas. He would admit, it was warm and comfortable in the coils of the Omega. They like to cuddle at least, as they haven’t stopped holding him since they fell unconscious. Over use of magic on a battered body like his. 

Virolent walked over. “Brother, just enjoy the embrace. You hadn’t had time to nap in a while have you.” He sighed.

“Alright bro.”

The famine that had affected their underground brought the pair close together when they had been growing apart. When Undyne had declared the Beasts open season for hunting they had been forced into a constant battle until they ended up here. They weren’t exactly sure how they ended up in this dimension, the machine had long been destroyed. They at least got to nickname themselves unlike the others. Took a while to find something that fit. 

Well, he would be stuck here for a while, so might as well get the most of it and take a nap.


End file.
